CURSED LOVE
by JBLHKI1997
Summary: at 13 Jack saves a girl from something awful but was cursed in the pocess now 3 years later at the age of 16 he is sent on a mission from his boss. Will he be able to carry out his task or will he find a cure to the poison that has consumed his soul


**HEY EVERYONE I'M BACK I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF CO-WRITING A STORY WITH SOME ONE AND FINSHING UP THE CABIN AND THE QUEST TO SAVE LOVE BUT IN THE MEAN TIME THIS ONE CAME TO MIND HOPE YOU ENJOY IT'S A LITTLE BIT DARK**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT ALTHOUGH WISH I DID OWN KICKIN IT**

_POISONED LOVE_

_CHAPTER 1: THE HAUNTING MEMORY_

_**JACK'S POV**_

"Ah there's the young man I've been looking for." My boss said grinning as I entered his office.

"What do you want?" I snapped just wanting to get this done and over with so I could leave.

"Hahaha short tempered I see well then I'll just get straight to the point. I need a mission completed and I want to know if you are the perfect man for this job. I've head some bad things about you like how you are ruthless, heartless, and not trustworthy, but I'll give you a chance to describe yourself." He replied.

"Well my name is Jackson Richard Brewer but I prefer Jack. I'm 16 now but when I was only 13 when I was infected with this curse…" I inform him "and my boss is the devil." I added smartassly.

"I go by many names but I fancy Lucifer the most." He smiled

"I really don't fucking care." I scoffed harshly.

Lucifer reached across his desk and grabbed my shirt by the collar. "Listen here you little shit, you better treat me with some respect and never use that tone of voice on me ever again. It's because of me that your still alive…don't make me burn your soul.

I grabbed his wrist roughly and flipped him onto his back breaking his desk in the process. "LIVING YOU CALL THIS LIVING I'D RATHER BE DEAD THEN…THEN THIS. WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME IS A CURSE."

Just then 2 Minotaurs with thick horns and big steal iron hammers burst through the door grabbed me by my long shaggy hair and threw me to the closest wall. Before I could even stand up one seized my throat and pinned me up against the same wall so my feet were dangling. I began to franticly claw at the creatures hands and arms trying to pry him off of me while begging him to let me go. Sadly I did not prevail, but I didn't give up either. Before I was plagued by this poison I was just like any normal 13 year old boy. I took karate since I was 4 and was a 3rd degree black belt. I lived my life by something called 'THE WASABI CODE' **WE SWEAR BY THE LIGHT OF THE DRAGONS EYE TO BE LOYAL AND HONEST AND NEVER SAY DIE-WASABI**.

As the Minotaur curled his brown hairy fingers around my throat tighter I began to think of how I had gotten myself into this kind of situation.

I had just moved to Miami Florida and was looking forward to joining the Dolphin Dojo. Prior to my move my grandfather was me and my cousin's sensei. He trained Bobby Wasabi a famous Action packed movie star.

One night I was skateboarding home when I heard a scream, me having a MAJOR HERO-COMPLEX I choose to try and save whoever created the ear piercing sound. I came upon 3 men attacking a very attractive blonde haired girl. I didn't know who she was but I didn't care. I sprinted towards them at full speed and did a **FLYING DRAGON KICK** to the guy holding the woman trapped against the brick alley wall. He dropped her the second my foot collided with his face and he fell from the force of the impact.

I looked at the girl more closely this time. She had deep light brown doe eyes a cute little nose and thin lips. She also looked around my age. Her shirt was off and her jeans had been undone but thankfully they were still on her.

"RUN GET OUT OF HERE!" I ordered her and she scampered off.

While I was distracted the dude that I had knocked down **SIDE SWIPED** my legs and I fell on my back. When I was down I arched my back and flung my upper body forward landing on my feet then I went in for a **CHEST STRIKE** which I executed perfectly.

"Yeah don't mess with the Jack!" I screamed throwing my arms up.

Stupid me wasn't paying attention to the other 2 guys and each one captured one of my biceps and restrained me from any possible movements. The first guy stood back up again and glared at me. He opened his mouth and pressed his lips firmly to mine. I shivered and squirmed in disgust as he breathed something in me. I swear I could feel it eating my soul. With my left hand at my side a started groping around for any kind of weapon to use. My hand rested on a knife in one of the man's holster tied to the black leather belt around his waist. I quickly retrieved it and stabbed the guy in the heart. He lips detached from mine as he collapsed. I then managed to kill both men holding my in one swift and efficient movement. I had gotten free in under 20 seconds.

I didn't know what kind of DRUG the guy had breathed into me but I was feeling woozy. Right before I blacked out I saw the 3 men disintegrate to ash and blow away into the darkness.

**THAT'S CHAPTER 1 LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THNIK… SHOULD I CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY OR NOT? PLZ **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK :D**


End file.
